Emerald Eyes
by MaLiWaLi
Summary: Harry finds out he has a sister. During hard times harry and his sister become closer and become the only family the other one has... or so they think.
1. Learning new things

Emerald Eyes  
  
Author note: first Harry Potter fanfic. first ever really.  
  
By: Annie  
  
School year: 3rd  
  
Summary: Harry finds out about a person he had no clue existed. His sister. Things start to happen that force Harry and Lindsay to join forces. Love begins to grow between the number of people who have become close friends. H&G, R&H, L&F etc.  
  
Chapter one: Coming Home  
  
Something had been bothering Harry since he boarded the Hogwarts Express with Ron and Hermoine. He sat in his seat gazing out the window while Hermione went on about the upcoming school year and what they would learn while Ron ate a whole box of Berties every flavor jelly beans.  
"Harry," Hermione began her lips forming a small frown as she studied him. "Is there something bothering you?"  
"No, nothing I'm okay I promise." Harry told her not believing anything of what he had just said.  
"Alright, if your really sure..." she said still looking at him in that concerned way she had mastered.  
"Well," Harry began not really sure as to why he was talking. "I feel like someone is following me."  
"Like, V-Voldemort?" Hermione replied looking more scared now than worried.  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Oh okay. Well you know you can talk to us, right Ron?"  
"OH course Harry!" Ron replied his mouth full of something.  
Harry laughed and looked out the window. It had been raining the whole way and looked as if it wasn't planning to let up any time soon. His summer had been a major let down with the Dursleys as always and he was looking forward to a pleasant and peaceful year for the first time since he was eleven. He had just turned thirteen and was trying to make himself feel different but he didn't. He was Just Harry.  
"IS IT TRUE?!" someone yelled as they opened the sliding door and he recognized them as George and Fred Weasley, Rons older brothers. They were twins and even dressed the same. With the same red hair and both tall and thin.  
"Is what true?" Harry asked looking at them oddly.  
"Is it true that Lindsay is on this train?!" George yelled.  
"Who is Lindsay and have you two gone mental?"  
"Stop playing dumb Harry! Where is she? I heard that rat Malfoy and his friends saying they saw her on the train already!"  
"GEORGE! What are you talking about?"  
"George! Calm down!" Hermione interrupted as she saw him going red in the face. "Maybe he really DOESNT know. He didn't even know he was a wizard until 3 years ago."  
"You think she'll even remember me?" George said a worried look shadowing his face.  
"How could she forget?" Fred replied.  
"WHO?" Harry barked.  
"Lindsay!" Fred hollered.  
"Who is Lindsay and WHY should I know her?"  
Everyone in the area had walked by to see what the problem was and now everyone was staring at Harry as if he had just asked what planet they were on.  
"Harry..." Hermione began. "Her name is Lindsay Potter."  
The whole room started spinning for Harry at that moment. Lindsay POTTER? Were they joking? Why hadn't anyone told me before that I had a sister? He thought to himself. This isn't right! I would have known! Well I didn't know I was a wizard.  
"Are you sure?" Harry finally managed to whisper.  
"Harry, you really never knew you have a sister?" Ginny Weasley asked walking in and closing the sliding glass door.  
Harry shook his head numbly then stood up. " Help me find her."  
"Harry! We are almost there and I'm SURE she's in Gryffindor! Just sit, Harry sit!" Hermione ordered.  
Harry sat down looking disgruntle and so helplessly confused.  
"What does she look like?" Harry asked George suddenly.  
"Honestly, when I first saw you Harry it was weird. You too look so much alike its unhealthy. Well she's a year older than you, she's got long thick black hair and these beautiful emerald eyes that glow when she's angry which is quite often." George replied looking dreamily into space.  
"Hey," Hermione said in a hushed voice "the train stooped, were here."  
They all stood rather numbly, Harry scooted out of the compartment quickly in hopes of catching his sister even though he didn't really get much out of George about her. But she was his sister, he would know her even if he had never seen her before in his life. Right?  
"Harry wait up!" called Ron with Hermione running right behind him almost tripping on her robes.  
"Waiting!" he called at them and waited till they caught up with him.  
"Fris' years this way!" they heard a loud familiar voice calling. All three of them looked over at Hagrid who waved at them as the tiny first years hurried to stand by him. "Were we ever that small?" Ron asked smiling.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall they noticed all the first years had gotten there before them and looked soaked. Harry sat down and stared at the table like it would give him and answer as to where this sister he had never met was. "Over here first years, you will sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head, you will sorted into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Let's begin!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Aardvark, Adam." She gradually reached the end of the list and all the students had been seated for the great feast. Professor Dumbledore stood to say, "Let the feast begin." Harry started eating and a few minutes later looked over at the staff table and looked at Hermione and Ron. "Professor McGonagall isn't at the staff table. Where do u think she ---- " Harry was cut off by the sound of the doors to the Great Hall opening. Hagrid stepped through the doors followed by professor McGonagall and the person that was following in the back was a beautiful girl with long black hair. McGonagall stopped and hugged the girl and whispered something to her then let her go and she started walking towards the table. Harry gasped when he saw her face. She had a scar rite under her eye on her left cheek. It was a small lighting bolt. 


	2. Potter Vs Malfoy

Emerald Eyes  
  
By: Annie  
  
Summary: Harry finds out about a person that he had no clue existed. His sister. Things start to happen that force Harry and Lindsay to join forces and find they are the only real family each other have. or are they? Love begins to grow between the number of people who have become close friends.  
  
Chapter two: Potter vs. Malfoy  
  
"Hello Harry." Said a soft voice full of caring and something that sounded a little bit like regret. The beautiful young lady that had walked into the great hall was beaming down at him. Her emerald eyes were glowing behind black thin rimmed glasses that's lenses were very thin unlike Harry's. Her hair was as black as night and even this close up he couldn't see any flaws in her complexion except the tiny lighting bolt scar.  
"H-H-Hi." Harry choked out in a voice that didn't sound at all like his own.  
"My name is Lindsay." She said to him still smiling broadly to show all of her pearly white teeth. "Lindsay Potter."  
"Hello Lindsay." Harry replied a little louder.  
"Lindsay!" George cried excitedly. "Look! There is a seat right next to me here and you can sit right across from Harry!"  
Lindsay walked quickly over to the seat next to George and smiled at him. He looked at her like she was the only person in the room and sat down motioning for her to sit down next to him. "George, how have you been?"  
He looked at her a little crushed as to that fact that's all she said to him. "Well, I've been good me and Fred here made the house team, were beaters. Well Harry over there made the house team his first year, he's seeker now. My little brother and sister Ron and Ginny started here. Percys still as stuck up as always. Oh yes and we have a new defense against dark arts teach you may know. Remus Lupin, very nice I hear."  
She looked at him and then asked shyly, "Any girlfriends?" He blushed and smiled at her, "No, no. I've only got one girl on my mind." She blushed an even darker color and smiled then turned to Harry, "Harry you are looking well. Not quite the same baby you were last time you saw me. Well its amazing you look so much like." she trailed off and then turned to Hermione. "Well I have heard great things about you from McGonagall." As it got later and they talked about more useless things that Harry was defiantly not interested in. There was a question burning inside of him that he wanted to ask her so badly but did not want to attract attention to himself as it already was. He wanted to ask her why he hadn't been told about her sooner. "Time to go to return to your rooms. Prefects show the first years to there dormitories. Thank you." They heard Dumbledore say to the large room full of people. As they were walking to the stairs that would lead them to their dormitories Harry heard a very familiar laugh and then the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy. "Oh look if its Potty and his sister! You too look so much alike! Just like your dead father ill bet. And your dead mother? Oh that's right you two don't have the same mother because Krista was one to sleep around eh Lindsay?" She was glaring at him by then, he had hit a soft spot and now it was on. "Listen here little boy, didn't your father teach you to never speak to you elders like that? Oh probably not because your father was a disgrace to the wizarding world and as you will be soon enough, Oh! Didn't think I knew that did you? Do you think I know that your father is one of the foulest sickest creatures that roams this earth?" "Don't you have a go at my father when your father was so gross as to marry a mudblood and sleep with one! Having two brats to mess up the cycle!" "You shut your mouth about my father!" she growled. "You just shut your mouth!" he yelled getting right in her face. She backed up making a disgusted face. "Boy! You need to get some breath mints!" Every one standing around was laughing at this comment just as Draco's hand came down hard on the side of Lindsay's face. Oh now it was on, no turning back now. "YOU DIRTY MALFOY! DIRTY LIKE THE REST!!!" she screamed and tackled him to the ground. There was a loud smack again and everyone was yelling and forming a circle around them as they fought with Lindsay ontop of him pounding in his face and screaming obscene words as she hit him. Harry pushed his way through the crowd and saw Lindsay busting in Malfoys face like a regular muggle would. There was blood everywhere now and Harry assumed it was his not hers because she didn't seem to have a scratch on her. "WHATS GOING ON HERE!" a loud voice boomed down the hallway. Professor McGonagall was running swiftly down the hallway with Snape and Hagrid close at her heals. Hagrid was there in a moment and had peeled Lindsay off malfoy so fast it had seemed as if she had never been moved. Hagrid carried her away from the scene as she kicked and screamed "YOU DIRTY *!@#$%!!! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!!" Malfoy was laying on the ground whimpering as professor Snape ran to his aid. "HAGRID YOU TAKE HER TO MY OFFICE, NOW!" McGonagall screamed as she broke up the crowed, which had formed. "You can't do that! He hit her first!" George Weasley was yelling. McGonagall just glared at him and said "someone get this boy to the hospital wing!" Then she was gone striding down the hall in pursuit to her office to deal with Lindsay. The door sung open and McGonagall glared at Lindsay as she sat in the chair Hagrid had thrown her in. "WHY?! Lindsay your first day back and you have already gotten into a fight with a boy! A boy none the less! Why? Why? Why? WHY?" "Professor! You don't understand! He was talking about my father! And my mother! Saying mean things! Then he slapped me, I didn't even touch him first, you have to believe me!" "Lindsay Potter how can I believe you? Tell me how and oh I will! You beat him till he was bleeding Lindsay! What was running through your head as you did that? No strike that! I don't want to know you will receive three full weeks of detention only because his hit you first. Now go! Go I can't take this anymore!" Lindsay did say a word to either one of them as she stood from her seat and walked slowly out of the room into the hallway, which was now empty except for the annoying voice of Peeves the Poltergeist who was harassing some first year. Lindsay walked faster until she was sprinting and she didn't really know why she was running. When she reached the portrait of the fat lady she cried "Martcus Zerconis" and walked into the common room.  
"Hey! What happened? Did you get expelled?" Fred yelled expectantly as soon as she walked into the room.  
"Nope," She replied in a dull voice, "I got three weeks of detention, how bad was it really?" she asked walking over to Harry and their little group that had formed.  
"He was bloodied up real bad!" Ron replied.  
"Your okay right? He didn't hurt you?" George asked loudly.  
"I'll kill him if he did! I swear it! You were right for attacking him no matter what McGonagall says!" Harry interjected which took Lindsay by surprise.  
"No, I think I may have a bruise or two but nothing worth getting upset over."  
"I was just waiting for someone to knock him out!" Ron cried laughing.  
"Well, it was worth the detention, trust me. Just to get one swing in on that Malfoy kid made my day."  
"What do you think his father is going to do?" Hermoine asked softly.  
Lindsay's eyes burned a hole in the floor at that question as she lifted her head she replied "Whatever Lucious Malfoy feels he must do is out of my control, but I doubt it will affect me in anyway, if so, my mother will have a piece of him. Well I must go clean up and go to bed, I'll see you all tomorrow I bet. Goodnight all." She said standing and leaving the room. As she climbed the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories she thought about all the things that had happened in the past few days.  
"You know," Lindsay heard a girls voice say somewhere to the left of her. "its sad how George Weasley is just so in love with that Potter girl! It's bad enough as it is that he won't pay any attention to any one because he's been waitin on that silly git! All she has to do is flip her hair and he will stare at her for an hour! Now I've flipped my hair nearly a dozen times in front of him and he just looks at me like I'm sick.." the girl who had been talking voice trailed off as she walked away from Lindsay.  
She walked into her dormitory where her best friends had yet to arrive. She sat on her bed for a minute then felt the sudden urge to talk to George herself. She jumped off her bed and ran down the spiral staircase as a few girls were coming up just making her more irritated. As she reached the common room she spotted George and Fred sitting with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. George looked as if he was thinking about something way to important to worry about their silly conversation. Lindsay walked silently over to where they were all sitting and sat down next to George and smiled at him widely.  
"What are you up to?" he asked grinning.  
"Nothing." She replied simply.  
"You have got to be up to no good!"  
"I am always up to no good George Weasley!"  
"Well that's a given!"  
"George, I like you." She whispered then jumped from her seat and ran to the spiral staircase that led to the girl's dormitories.  
  
The next morning Harry fell out of bed and dressed to go to breakfast waiting only a few minutes until Ron was ready to go. They met Hermione in the common room who was waiting for them and talking to Lindsay, Ginny and two pretty girls who looked to be fourth years.  
"Hiya Harry!" said one of the two pretty girls. She had long blonde hair and tan skin and a wide smile that showed two rows of pearly white teeth. She must have been close to one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.  
"Hiya." He said rather sheepishly.  
"Harry, these are my two best friends, they have been going here while I haven't but they rather keep to them selves. This is Morgan and this is Nikole." Lindsay said motioning first to the blonde then to the brunette.  
"Hello." Nikole said to him smiling and turning her head to look for someone, he was not sure of whom yet. She had shoulder length light brown hair and very sharp features that made her even more lovely. All three of them were slim and very shapely.  
"Harry," Ron whispered as they walked behind the five girls who were gossiping amongst themselves "how did we ever miss those two?"  
"Got me" Harry replied softly.  
They walked the rest of the way in silence listening to the girls giggle and go on about something that wasn't very important. When they reached the great hall to eat the room seemed unusually quiet. Lindsay looked a little unnerved by this but continued walking to the Gryffindor table to be seated.  
They all sat and started jabbering on about one thing or another whenever the morning owl mail came. A large owl swooped down in front of Hermione and she pulled out the Daily Prophet from its pouch, gave it a nut and it flew off again. Hermione gasped and laid the paper down were a man with a waxy, sunken face stared up at him with a bored expression on his face and long black oily hair that looked as if it had never been brushed. The heading read, SIRUS BLACK STILL ON THE LOOSE.  
Before Harry could read the rest he heard Lindsay shriek and run out of the great hall with everyone staring at her. For a moment Harry had thought he saw something funny on her face. He thought he had seen the scar on Lindsay's face, bleeding.  
"Did you see that too?" Hermione whispered. 


	3. Going away

Harry got up from his seat and ran out of the great hall towards were his sister had run, right out of the large oak doors that opened to the outside. He watched her run as far as she could the fall down on her back and lay there staring up at the sky. Harry ran to her and sat down next to where she had fallen on her back.  
"Are you okay Lindsay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine Harry, don't you worry about me."  
"I can't really help it the way you ran out like that. Why did you do that anyhow?"  
"Harry some things you should know, you don't know and I'm really not the person to tell you."  
"But, you're my sister!"  
"I know that! But I still shouldn't be the person that tells you these things Harry! Oh if only he were still alive."  
"Who?"  
"Our father, genius."  
"So how are you my sister again?"  
"I'm your half sister. Your mother is Lily Evans Potter. Mine was Krista Rowben Barnes."  
"Is your mother still alive?"  
"No." she answered shortly looking away from him.  
"How did she, you know?"  
"A death eater. Bartholomew Aderdale, that's how I got my scar, yours is more famous that is because you took out Voldemort with yours. I just got a follower with mine who wasn't smart enough. People tend to think we got ours the same way, but we didn't. Maybe its because we are both potters or something."  
"Some one told me you lived with your mum though."  
"I let people believe that because it's easier than the truth."  
"What is the truth?"  
"Well," she began looking kind of skeptical. "After my mum died I didn't have anyone else left so I was either to live with my cousin or with my mothers best friend. Remus Lupin.."  
Harry stared at her for a second. So Professor R. Lupin was the person she lived with?  
"He's been my only friend basically all my life until I attended Hogwarts when I was eleven and met Morgan and Nikole. Then a lot of bad things started happening in my life and I had to take it into my own hands which resulted in three years of me not being able to come back to Hogwarts not just for my safety but for yours as well."  
"Why would I be in any danger?"  
"Because Harry, I'm just not a safe person to be around."  
"You're my sister! Of course you're safe to be around!"  
"Harry, just be careful."  
"You should be careful around me! I am the one Voldemorts after not you!"  
She shifted nervously were she sat and turned to him completely "Harry, you need to understand that Voldemort is only as strong as his followers, without them he would be nothing."  
Harry sat there looking confused for a minute then she stood up and offered her hand for him to stand too. He rose and they walked back to the school in silence.  
  
"Potter, may I have a word with you?" Professor Snape practically hissed at the end of the lesson. "Your sister? Would you give her this note, I saw her this morning but I was very involved in something else." He handed Harry a note that was folded in half.  
He left the dungeons and headed for the Great Hall for dinner and to meet up with Lindsay and give her the note Snape had told him to give to her. When he got there he saw her sitting with Morgan and Nikole just staring at her plate while Morgan rubbed her back and Nikole whispered something to her. He walked over to her and handed her the note.  
"It's from Professor Snape."  
"I see that, thanks Harry."  
"No problem."  
He walked off to sit with Ron and Hermione who were fighting again about something stupid.  
"Ron you know Harry's not allowed-"  
"What? I'm not allowed what?"  
"Well remember you missed the first Hogsmeade weekend?"  
"Yeah, not hard to forget."  
"Well Fred and George have an idea!"  
"No Ron!" Hermione yelled.  
"Go on!" Harry said loudly ignoring Hermione.  
"They want to show you in the common room! It's this map of Hogwarts, but I don't really know that much. Come on lets go! They will tell you when we get there!"  
Harry finished his dinner quickly then they rushed up to Gryffindor Tower where Fred and George were already waiting. There were only a few other people in the common room but they looked uninterested in what was going on between them.  
"Harry! Good to see you old boy! Now lets get down to business. This," Fred said softly pulling out apiece of old looking parchment. "Is the Marauders Map. I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" he whispered and taped the map with his wand. A map of the entire school showed up instantly. "Now Harry there are a number of different passages out of the school and to Hogsmeade. This one -Er- Filch knows about. That one was caved in. The others are good though. Use it well! Now I have other things to be getting to!" they both jumped up and left walking towards some first years that looked like they felt very important.  
"Harry, you cant use that! Its for your own safety you heard McGonagall!"  
"Yes I did hear her Hermione."  
"But--"  
There was a loud crashing noise that came from right outside the portrait hole and someone basically screamed the password then four girls came rushing in and slamming the portrait behind them. It was Lindsay, Morgan, Nikole and some girl he didn't recognize. They were breathing very hard as if they had been running a long distance and Lindsay looked as if she had tears in her eyes. They didn't even stop they all ran right up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitories.  
"Wha?" Harry said stupidly.  
  
The day of the next Hogsmeade weekend Harry was walking carefully not to make to much noise towards the secret way out. There was much arguing with Hermione but in the end Lindsay talked to her about it and calmed her down. They were actually forming a friendship since both Morgan and Nikole had boyfriends now, Morgan was with the Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood and Nikole was with some guy in Ravenclaw. Just as harry was walking past Lupin's door he heard shouting and a girl crying. He walked faster till he was right in front of the door and pressed himself up against the wall next to the door to listen to the conversation.  
"SEVERUS YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF ANYONE FROM THE DARK SIDE FINDS OUT!"  
"It's the only way Remus!"  
"There has got to be another way!" he heard Professor Lupin cry helplessly.  
"There isn't Remus." The cold voice he recognized as Professor Snape's voice.  
"It's more up to Lindsay than anyone in this room." Professor McGonagall's voice cut into the conversation.  
"I still don't think this is right but it really is up to Lindsay, but you must choose wisely and we will follow your lead." Dumbledores voice chimed in.  
The crying has mostly stopped by now to sniffles and a soft voice entered the conversation. "I'm ready. This is really the only way da- Professor."  
"Are you sure?" Lupin said seriously.  
"I'm quite sure. I'm the only one that's not risking anything. You all are very important to fighting the dark side and Harry is far too important to the wizarding world. He to will be great." Lindsay said in a soft voice but he knew she didn't make decisions without thinking about it for a very long time. A thick silence fell over the room and Harry heard someone slam their fist on something. Harry turned around and headed off before he had to hear anymore.  
Once he was in Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron they went into Three Broomsticks where he spotted Lindsay sitting by herself looking as if she had just cried for hours.  
"Hermione, go over there and tell Lindsay to come join us!"  
"Okay."  
She walked over to Lindsay who looked shocked that someone was talking to her and she stood and followed Hermione to the table. Lindsay sat down sort of numbly then looked at where Harry was sitting very seriously, how she knew he was there he wasn't sure of.  
"Harry, you must understand I know we have only just met but I have to go away for a while. I know this isn't a good time at all for me to leave, but I must. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do because its good for other people. You understand? Don't you Harry?"  
"I think so. But, where are you going?"  
"Far away Harry, where the evil dwells. I will write to you as much as I possibly can and u know I wouldn't say something if I didn't mean it."  
"I know." Harry replied feeling very depressed.  
"Harry don't sound so upset. How 'bout I promise I'll be back?"  
"You cant break a promise!"  
"I wouldn't break it for anything in the world Harry Potter. I promise I'll be back." 


End file.
